Make or Brake?
by muppetpowelly7
Summary: When Katie and Abi are best friends what happens when she left on her own... who will be there... Please read and Review :D :D xx


Katie had lived in Anubis house for three months she knew how everyone mind worked, she didn't hang around with just one group, she hung around with everyone. She had her best friends tho, Alfie, Amber and Jerome. She was close with Nina but didn't see a lot of her around. When she arrived one month after Nina. People assumed she was from America but in fact she was from London. They were very surprised, but accepted her. She was a normal type girl, but not a girly girl like Amber; she was more like a cross between Patricia and Nina. She never wore make-up, or dresses, in fact she hated them. They were like devils to her. She was listening to her iPod while getting dressed. She was just putting on her favourite top, a penguin with a swimming mask with the words 'Take a Dip' with her blue jeans and black pumps. She had her blonde hair into her usual ponytail; she never took this down unless it was to brush it or to wash her hair. She checked her image, and then left her room. It was only her living in the room, she didn't know whether there would be another student or not. Victor wouldn't tell her.

She walked down the hallway passing Jerome and Alfie's and Fabien and Mick's rooms. And into the living room, where everyone were dressed and eating. When Katie came in and sat down in her usual seat next to Alfie.

"_Morning Kay"_ Alfie sang happily

"_Morning Alfie."_ She replied smiling and then added _"Morning_ _peoples, how's you all?" _

"_Fine, good thanks" _was everyone's answers. The Jerome smiled at Katie.

She was about to put her pancakes into her mouth went her phone, which was in her pocket. Vibrated, make her jump and scream; everyone looked at her "Sorry, phone went." They all nodded and knew that was what happened when she had her phone in pocket, she looked at her phone. _'One new message'_ so opened it...

'_**I need to talk to you Katie... **_

_**...meet me in hallway in 5...**_

_**... J x...' **_

She looked up and nodded, and quickly left her plate and got up to go into hallway, she stood at the stairs waiting. After a few minutes, he showed. He looked happy with his smirk on, but his eyes told differently,

"_Hey" _

"_What's wrong?"_ Katie asked. She knew him well.

"_Noth..." _

"_Don't say 'Nothing' else you wouldn't ask me to talk. Now spill. I know something wrong." He just looked away, "SPILL NOW_" she demanded.

"_I like Mara but she going out with that 'Meathead' and when I asked her she said no. And now she thinks I'm an idiot and hates me."_ It seemed to all rush out. Katie wasn't opened mouthed like others would be. Instead she smiled and nodded.

"_I knew that you like her, and you asked her so you won't have the guilt of 'what if... i asked her...' in your head, yeah she rejected you, but at the end of the day, she would never thing you're an idiot. Jerome you opened up to her, she does bring out the best in you. She is proberly thanking you for sharing that with her. But remember she has Mick, but she knows that you like her now, if she still go out with the 'meathead' then I think she is an idiot. But then again it's her choice she chose, but you let her know, it up to her now. Well done for telling her."_ She smiled at him putting her hand on his shoulder; he lightened up after she ended her little talk. He smiled back not his famous smirk but he very rare smile. He knew that she had her hand on him and took it as something. He hugged her.

"_Thank you so much. Katie_." He whispered in her ear, she never was one for hugging but when she sometimes dropped hints which meant it was ok to hug her, this was one. They let go and the others were just coming though the door when Amber skipped up to Katie and pulled her away from Jerome and quietly yelled

"_You two likey each other!"_ Everyone was listening in to their conversation including Jerome.

"_Amber, you must be metal"_ Amber looked offended but smiled. Jerome didn't mind, she was like his best friend other than Alfie, but he never seen her in that way!

"_You're just hiding your feelings Katie."_ Katie just rolled her eyes,

"_Amber, how many times do I have to say it? I do not like Jerome in that way! " _

"_Until I believe it, because somewhere deep down inside you like him, you never let anyone get close to you, you call people friends. You seem to always have a grude up and never seem to take it down. I'm sure you like him, but you will never admit it, Katie."_ She was now staring at Amber like she had two heads; she blinked a couple of times before she spoke up again.

"_Who are you and what have you done to Amber?" _

"_Nothing and I'm Amber."_ Now it was Amber turn to stare at her.

"Are you sure? Cos I'm thinking you're an Alien. Amber does not know all that things. And plus it was kinda scary. So please may I have the old Amber back?" Amber laughed and nodded. "Good, oh btw if I say it to you will you stop going on about it?" Amber smiled and nodded like a nodding dog. Which made Katie laugh. "Fine, I admit it then, I like Jerome. Happy now?" she asked at the end. Amber clapped and hugged her. Katie hugged back knowing if she didn't she would hurt her best friends feelings, yes she said best friend, she wasn't that mean.

Jerome who now was staring at Katie and looking like he had just been throe a spell from harry potter, was in shock, he couldn't decide whether she meant it or not. He would have to ask her about it.

Suddenly the door knocked, Trudy came past Katie and Amber which broke the hug and pasted Jerome and opened the door there stood a girl, with Dark brown wavy hair, who looked like she loved fashion, she had her suitcases with her. The entire household came to see.

Trudy spoke up "_Dears this is your new housemate...Abi" _

_**Hey Guys im back and kinda had an idea while walking, so had to write it, sorry it's cliff-hanger but I want to see if you like it... I know I should be updating my other story 'Love at first sight' but I have writer's block but I know what I am going to do and I have half written second chapter...: D **_

_**Please read and review :D **_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
